


Ten

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different glimpses into lives that Axel and Roxas never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Write 10 different categories of fic, in as few words as possible. A meme that just about everyone did a little while back. Some shit was going on so I missed out on it. And once I get some sleep? I am so totally doing this for more than one pairing cause it's FUN. Again, Axel wanted AU's and crossovers. Who am I to deny him?

**angst:**  
Sometimes Sora wakes up with tears streaming down his face, flames and laughter echoing in his head from a half remembered dream. And when he glances down at charred sheets, the little wave of hope he feels from that one corner of his soul makes his heart burn anew.  
  
  
  
**AU:**  
The coffee's cold. It's always cold here, but that doesn't stop them from meeting here anyways. He pokes at his charred hashbrowns, hashbrowns cloaked by some radioactive yellow plastic that was _supposed_ to be cheese and eyes Xigbar from across the table. The man is talking to the waitress with _that gleam_ in his eyes, the one that means Demyx is going to be sulking for weeks and isn't it time they started talking about their _job_ already? He sips at his frigid coffee and tries not to think about the bacteria that's probably coating the mug. The waitress _giggles_ , pink glossed lips quirked up and dark eyes already considering what Xiggy here would be like in bed. Fuck, he doesn't have patience for this, even if the other man _is_ the Superior's second in command. He's about to say something, protest or smack Xigbar around a little bit when Axel blows in- all red hair and glaring eyes, blood still wet at the bottom of his coat and dried against his boots. Roxas' eyes go wide, and he has time to partially stand from the booth before Axel's fist collides with his face.  
  
_Fuck_ , he'd forgotten how much getting decked _hurt_.  
  
His eyes are watering when he looks back up at Axel, tries to look as calm and collected as he usually is. Tries not to turn into the floundering mess that just being in Axel's vicinity has a tendency to make him. But Axel is _angry_ , seething and fingering his piece as if he's contemplating just blowing a chunk out of Roxas right there. Fuck, what could he have done to piss h- _oh._  
  
"You _stupid, fucking idiot,_ " Axel hisses, green eyes swimming in a maelstrom of worry, hurt and rage, and then he does take out his piece- shoves the Colt right up under Roxas' chin and falls to pieces on his shoulder in a crowded Waffle House at three in the morning. Roxas sighs, glares at Xigbar until the older man slides out of the booth and out of the diner itself, and wraps his arms around the taller redhead. Axel gives a broken little sob and his gun trembles.  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
He tries not to hear the lie in his own voice.  
  
  
**crack:**  
There's a crack in his wall- a crack that whispers and creaks and shouts until Axel has to throw a pillow over his head to _shut it out_. It scares him so he prays to everything and anything- just let it _stop_. When a blue box crashes into his backyard and a blond haired boy just a few years older than himself climbs out of it clutching his head he _stares_.  
  
The boy frowns at him and Axel tries not to notice the pretty gold mist that trickles from just barely parted lips. And he's about to say something when the boy's frown turns contemplative and he blinks.  
  
"Got any custard?"  
  
The boy is apparently called The Doctor and he eats through half of Axel's kitchen and shouts a lot and _opens the crack in Axel's wall_ and yells some more at a giant eyeball. And then he just vanishes inside his box with a promise of _Eight Minutes_ and is gone.  
  
Axel doesn't see him again for thirteen years, and by that time he's older and taller than the boy and can push past Blondie and into the damned box if he damn well wants to-  
  
...Well, fuck. Doctor Blondie hadn't been lying about it being bigger on the inside.  
  
  
  
**crossover (RENT):**  
Mimi has her heroin and Roger has his guitar, Mark has his camera and Joann has her numbers and Maureen has sex. Collins and Angel have each other. And Axel? Axel's fix is the lithe blond kid that takes his little sister to the park on Saturdays, lights joints and trips his way through Sundays, and rips the halfpipe apart on Mondays. The funny thing isn't that Roxas is almost eight years his junior and only knows Axel through half glimpses on the streets, or that the kid makes him want to wax poetic enough that Axel steals Roger's guitar in an attempt to write a _bittersweet, evocative song_ , and yeah, that one turned out _great_. No, the funny thing is how apparently tall, tattooed redheads with vaguely stalker-like tendencies are _Roxas'_ fix.  
  
Maybe their story will have a happy ending after all.  
  
  
  
**first time:**  
It doesn't take a genius to figure out that their first time was going to be truly, spectacularly awful. They don't have _hearts_. They don't have emotions and have to figure everything out based on sensation and the ghostly _memory_ of emotion. So of course the first time would end in an awkward pile of unsatisfied limbs, still mostly hard cocks, each trying to avoid the other's eyes. With Nobodies, things take _practice_. Controlled experiments to see what feels good and what doesn't.  
  
It's okay though, they're fast learners.  
  
  
  
**fluff:**  
Roxas thinks that the way Axel's hands leave charred handprints on their sheets is beautiful. He thinks that the way Axel hisses and groans and sobs his way through his orgasm is the most lovely thing he's ever seen. Prettier than an Atlantian sunset or Neverland at midnight- and it doesn't matter that everyone tells them that they're faking this, that the _gap in his chest_ tells him he's faking this because somewhere, somewhere that isn't the space between his ribs and spine his heart flops and turns over when Axel looks at him from beneath red lashes and says three short little words.  
  
  
  
**humor:**  
"What do you mean, the bed's on fire?"  
  
  
  
**hurt/comfort:**  
_Nobodies can't cry. Nobodies can't cry. Nobodies can-_  
  
He fades to smoke and ashes and almost doesn't see Roxas behind Sora's tear-filled gaze. In the last moments of Axel's existence, he cries.  
  
  
  
**smut:**  
Somewhere out there is a special place in hell that Axel can _rot_ because this is _wrong_ , so fucking wrong but he can't fucking stop. The blond kid keens and rocks back onto his cock like a fucking _slut_ \- hips stuttering and breath catching and whining like he's a fucking prostitute and not some weird kid from the middle school down the street from where Axel skates. The same kid who walked with his brother and little sister to school each morning, always sparing a glance towards the intimidating red head and his little band of goth friends.  
  
The same kid who had cornered Axel in the darkest corners of the park that night, pushed him down into the grass and just fucking climbed on top of him, as if Axel wasn't about to graduate High School when the kid himself was just _starting_. And fuck, the way he'd slid down onto Axel's cock- hot and tight, but wet, the slick feel of lubricant that spoke volumes about just what the kid had been doing before he'd decided to ambush Axel. Axel groaned and slammed his head back onto a tree root. Fuck, he was going to hell for this shit.  
  
  
  
**UST:**  
The new kid's kind of different than most kid's at their school. For one, there's the crazy red hair and the spikes and the _tattoos_. For another... well, he plays with _fire_ when he thinks no one's looking- flames dancing in the palm of his hand and reflecting in the green of his eyes. Roxas doesn't know much about magic, other than hey, there's a lot of books about it and most people? Most people don't _practice_ magic. But here's this kid, with fire in his bare hands and weird hair and pale skin and- _oh_.  
  
He looks at Roxas and smirks, checks to make sure the teacher isn't watching before he blows a kiss full of embers across the room. No one but Roxas notices. He squirms. It's going to be a long school year.


End file.
